gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Joffrey Baratheon
Joffrey Baratheon ist eine wichtige Figur in der ersten, zweiten und dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Jack Gleeson verkörpert und erschien gleich in der ersten Episode Der Winter naht. Joffrey war der älteste Sohn und Erbe des verstorbenen König Robert Baratheon und ist, seit dessen Tod, umstrittener König der Sieben Königreiche. Er gehört dem Hause Baratheon von Königsmund an, welches durch Roberts Thronbesteigung entstanden war. Er ist nicht der biologische Sohn Roberts, sondern der inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Königin Cersei Lennister und Ser Jaime Lennister entsprungen. Joffrey hatte Lord Eddard Stark wegen Hochverrats hinrichten lassen und so einen Krieg mit dessen Sohn und Erben Robb Stark entflammt. Am Anfang der 2. Staffel. wird sein wahrer Vater bekannt und nun kämpfen auch seine, nicht biologischen, Onkel Lord Stannis Baratheon und Lord Renly Baratheon um den Thron. In der Serie Staffel 1 thumb|Prinz Joffrey Baratheon in "Der Winter naht". Joffrey begleitete seinen Vater, König Robert Baratheon, nach Winterfell. Er schien sehr charmant und es scheint so, als hätte sich Sansa Stark, die älteste Tochter von Lord Eddard Stark, gleich in ihn verliebt. Robert machte Eddard den Vorschlag seinen ältesten Sohn Joffrey mit Eddards ältester Tochter Sansa zu verloben, um die Bande zum Hause Stark zu festigen und bot seinem alten Freund, Eddard Stark, den Posten als Hand des Königs an. Eddard nahm beide Vorschläge widerwillig an. Auf der Rückkehr nach Königsmund wurde Joffrey auf dem Königsweg von Aryas Schattenwolf Nymeria in die Hand gebissen, als dieser sie bedrohte. Daraufhin verlangte seine Mutter, Cersei, den Tod des Schattenwolfes, doch da Nymeria nach dem Angriff auf Joffrey geflohen war, wurde stattdessen Sansas Wolf Lady getötet. Sansa gab daran jedoch eher Arya, als Joffrey die Schuld. Später wurden in einem Gespräch zwischen Cersei und Joffrey seine politischen Ziele offenbart. Er sprach von einem großen, universellen königlichen Heer und einem Reich, in dem die einzelnen Lords keine Macht mehr innehatten. Nachdem König Robert Baratheon seiner Verletzung, die er sich bei einer Jagd zugezogen hatte, erlegen war, rief Cersei Joffrey zum König aus. Lord Eddard Stark hatte jedoch das Geheimnis um Joffreys wahren Vater, Jaime Lannister, gelüftet. Er stellte sich Cersei und Joffrey entgegen und versuchte zusammen mit Janos Slynt, dem Kapitän der Stadtwache, Petyr Baelish & Varys eine Thronbesteigung Joffreys zu verhindern. Kapitän Slynt, der von Lord Baelish bestochen werden sollte, stellte sich jedoch überraschend gegen Eddard Stark und die Stadtwache fiel über Starks Gardisten her. Petyr Baelish entpuppte sich als Verräter, und setze Eddard Stark mit dessen eigenen Dolch fest. thumb|left|König Joffrey Baratheon während der Hinrichtung von Lord Eddard Stark in "Baelor". Arya Stark konnte durch ihren "Tanzlehrer" Syrio Forel vor Cerseis Häschern entkommen. Sansa allerdings wurde in ihren Zimmer gefangen gehalten,und dazu gezwungen Briefe an all ihre hohen Verwandten zu schicken in denen sie darum bat Joffrey als wahren König anzuerkennen. Auch ersuchte sie Joffrey um Gnade für ihren Vater, was er zusagte, wenn ihn Eddard Stark als wahrer König und Sohn Robert Baratheons öffentlich anerkannte. Eddard Stark tat dies auf Drängen von Varys. Völlig überraschend verurteilte Joffrey Eddard trotzdem zum Tode. Dieser wurde, dann unter Getose der Menge von Ser Ilyn Payn enthauptet. Weder Cersei noch ein anderes Mitglied des Kleinen Rats wurden von der Entscheidung Joffreys im Vorfeld informiert. Erst nach der Hinrichtung wird bekannt, dass Robb Stark, der gen Süden gezogen war, um seinen Vater zu befreien, Jaime Lennister gefangen genommen hatte. Robb Stark richtete Jaime, nicht wie von den Lannisters befürchtet, hin, nachdem er vom der Hinrichtung seines Vaters erfahren hatte, sondern behielt ihn als wertvolle Geisel. Da Robb der Erbe Eddards war, fiel nun ihn die Herrschaft über Winterfell und den Norden zu, jedoch wurde er von seinen Gefolgsleuten zum König im Norden ausgerufen, und der Norden sagte sich vom restlichen Reich los. Joffrey betrachtete Sansa, nun mit Abscheu und es bereitete ihm Spaß sie zu quälen. Beispielweise zeigte er ihr die Köpfe ihres Vaters und dessen Gefolgsleute die er auf der Mauer als Abschreckung hat anbringen lassen. Lord Tywin Lennister, Joffreys Großvater und einziger großer Lord, der seinen Thronanspruch unterstützt, schickte darauf seinen Sohn Tyrion Lennister nach Königsmund, der als Hand des Königs dienen sollte, bis der Krieg es zuließ, dass er selbst in Königsmund seinen Posten antreten konnte. In Wahrheit ist Tyrion für Tywin nur ein Instrument, um weitere "Dummheiten" seines Enkels wie die Hinrichtung von Eddard Stark zu verhindern. thumb|left|290px|Joffrey auf dem Eisernen ThronAm Ende von Staffel 1. ist Joffrey zwar König, jedoch hat er viele mächtige Feinde die ihm nach dem Thron und/oder dem Leben trachten. Staffel 2 Zu Beginn des Krieges der fünf Könige, war Joffreys Situation denkbar schlecht, da Stannis Baratheon, der älteste Bruder von Robert Baratheon einen Brief von Eddard Stark erhielt, in dem dieser ihm mitteilte, dass Joffrey, sein Bruder Tommen und seine Schwester Myrcella aus dem Inzest zwischen Jaime Lennister und seiner Zwillingsschwester Königin Cersei entsprungen waren. Daraufhin sah sich Stannis dem Erbrecht von Westeros nach als rechtmäßiger König und bereitete sich darauf vor, Königsmund, von seiner Insel Drachenstein, aus anzugreifen, um "seinen" Thron zu erobern. Um Joffreys Halt und Position noch mehr zu schwächen, ließ Stannis hunderte Abschriften des Briefes anfertigen und schickte sie an jeden Lord im Reich. thumb|König Joffrey beim Umbau des Thronsaals nach seinen Vorstellungen in "Der Norden vergisst nicht". Auch Stannis jüngerer Bruder Renly Baratheon erhob Anspruch auf den Thron und wurde mit Hilfe des mächtigen Hauses Tyrell zum König ausgerufen. Er hatte gegenüber Stannis und Joffrey einen großen Vorteil durch eine überlegene Streitmacht und Mitteln, diese zu bezahlen. Auch war Renly, ganz im Gegensatz zu Joffrey & Stannis, aufgrund seiner freundlichen und herzlichen Art sowohl beim Adel, als auch beim einfachen Volk sehr beliebt. Robb Stark, der zwar nicht nach dem Eisernen Thron, aber nach Joffreys Leben trachtete, stellte eine weitere große Gefahr da. Angesichts der daraus entstehenden politischen Isolation Joffreys und der Lennisters gab es bald Probleme, die wachsende Bevölkerung von Königsmund zu ernähren. Die Kriminalität stieg an und großer, öffentlicher Protest gegen den jungen König stellte sich ein. Viele religiöse Menschen sahen darin eine Strafe der Götter für den Inzest, dem Joffrey entsprungen war. Die öffentliche Meinung über ihn und seiner Mutter wurde zunehmend negativer. Dies mündete in einem wütenden Angriff auf Joffrey und sein Gefolge, in dessen Verlauf er mit einen Kuhfladen beworfen wurde. thumb|left|200px|Joffrey während des Angriffs eines wütenden Mobs in "Alte und neue Götter". Die Nachricht über Renlys mysteriösen Tod brachte eine Wende in den Krieg, die sowohl für Stannis, als auch für Joffrey positiv war. Renlys Vasallen schlossen sich Stannis an, was sein Heer zu einer gefährlich großen Streitmacht wachsen ließ. Das mächtige Haus Tyrell schloss sich, aufgrund der Antipathie zu Stannis, Tywin Lennisters Truppen an und brachte Joffrey so den entscheidenden Vorteil. Die zwei Kriegspartei bereiten sich nun auf eine Entscheidungsschlacht in der Schwarzwasser-Bucht vor. Staffel 3 Nachdem Tywin Lennister und die Tyrell Familie Stannis Baratheon in der Schlacht geschlagen haben, gewährt Joffrey Ser Loras einen Wunsch. Ser Loras bittet darum Maergery, seine Schwester, an den König vermählen zu können. Da Joffrey jedoch schon mit Sansa Stark verlobt war, schlug er dies zuerst ab, da ein König stets zu seinem Wort hielt, doch Cersei sagte, dass der König keine Tochter eines Verräters heiraten könne und da Robert tot sei, es sowieso keine rechtmäßige Verlobung verhanden sei. So willigt Joffrey schließlich ein. Als Joffrey für ein neues Gewand Maß genommen wird, redet er mit seiner Mutter über seine zukünftige Königin und im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter, gefällt Joffrey seine neue Verlobte und er nimmt sie sogar in Schutz, was Cersei bitter aufzustoßen lässt. Joffey gefällt Maergery zusehens mehr, da sie sich auch bei dem gemeinem Volke sehr beliebt macht, so besucht sie zum Beispiel ein Waisenhaus und schenkt den Kindern Puppen, was ihn anscheinend sehr beeindruckt. Bei einem gemeinsamen Essen mit seiner Mutter, Maergery und dessen Bruder Loras stichelt Cersei stark gegen Maergery, doch diese lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und reagiert auf jede Bemerkung bescheiden und höfflich. Nachdem Maergery mit Sansa und ihrer Großmutter Lady Ornella über Joffrey gesprochen haben, besucht sie ihn, während er grade mit seiner Armbrust spielt. Joffrey ist beeindruckt von der Begeisterung von seiner Verlobten und fragt sie, ob sie sich vorstellen könne etwas zu töten und sie bejahend antwortet, hat sie ihn vollkommen in der Hand. Cerseis Macht auf ihren schwindet immer mehr, den er verfällt immer mehr seiner zukünftigen Königin, die anscheinend seine Interessen und seine Grausamkeit teilt. Die beiden treten sogar gemeinsam vor das gemeine Volk und winken ihnen zu, wobei die Bürger ihre Namen rufen. Joffrey jedoch wird immer grausamer und so stellt Lord Baelish Ros für seine kranken Spielchen zur Verfügung, als dieser herausfindet, dass diese für Varys berichtet hat. Man erfährt nicht genau, was Joffrey mit ihr angestellt hat, doch sieht man wie er sie an den Bettpfosten gefesselt mit mehreren Armbrustpfeilen durchbohrt hat. Erscheinen Wappen thumb|left|110px Joffrey hat, wie jeder "Baratheon", im Krieg der fünf Könige sein eigenes Wappen gewählt, welches, wie das von Stannis und Renly, stark vom eigentlichen Wappen der Baratheons abweicht. Links prangert der Hirsch des Hauses Baratheon auf goldenem Grund, was wohl seinen "Vater" symbolisieren soll. Rechts befindet sich, auf rotem Grund, der goldene Löwe seiner Mutter, der dem Hirsch Auge in Auge anblickt. In den Büchern thumb|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration von Joffrey Baratheon. Zu Beginn der Handlung im Buch ist Joffrey 12 J. alt, in der Serie ist er 14 J. Auch wird Joffrey in den Büchern anders beschrieben, als er in der Serie aussieht. Er hat schulterlanges Haar, grüne Augen & eine erstaunliche Größe für sein Alter. Auch wird er in den ersten zwei Büchern Die Herren von Winterfell und Das Erbe von Winterfell von Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen, einfach nur "Joff" genannt. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Joffrey Baratheon in A Wiki of Ice and Fire (englisch) Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel